DP030: Some Enchanted Sweetening!
is the 30th episode of Pokémon: Diamond & Pearl. Episode Plot The heroes go to get Ash's Aipom, who is getting away really fast. They stop when Aipom climbs a giant tree and see it licks honey, along with other Pokémon. A Burmy appears and goes to lick it, but falls down and gathers its fallen leaves. A woman appears and her Chansey uses Attract. The woman is ready to capture Burmy, but Dawn and Brock (who is charmed) tell her Chansey needs to attack it. Chansey uses Double Slap on Burmy, though she gets attacked. Chansey uses Double Slap once more, but Burmy protects itself. Chansey uses Egg Bomb to hurt Burmy. The woman throws her Poké Ball and catches it. The heroes introduce themselves and guess that the woman put the honey. The woman confirms this and introduces herself as Cheryl, the treasure hunter. The woman says that her grandfather told once a Bug-type Pokémon is caught, she may not hold hands with a man ever again. Also, according to her grandfather, she had good luck, as she saw a Spearow in the west. She is looking for Enchanted Honey - honey that is much more sweeter than most. She has a map of the location of that honey - a location named Amber Castle. The heroes agree to help her find this honey. Team Rocket hear this and want that honey. Cheryl sends Burmy and tells it needs to evolve into a Mothim to track the Amber Castle. Dawn wants to know why not catch a Mothim, but she tells everything begins with Burmy - three Burmy she caught evolved into Wormadam. Ash sends Turtwig to help her train the Burmy and evolve it into Mothim. Burmy starts by tackling and collides with Turtwig, who also tackles. However, the attack is very powerful for the Burmy. Burmy charges again, but trips and some of the leaves cover Turtwig's eyes. Turtwig is upset and accidentally attacks Burmy. Ash calls Turtwig back and sends Pikachu. Burmy charges and attacks Pikachu, who fakes to be knocked out. Burmy charges again to tackle, but gets caught by Team Rocket. Team Rocket lies to have Burmy evolved, but the heroes explain they only want it for their own needs. Jessie sends Seviper, who covers the area with Haze and Team Rocket depart. Team Rocket wants the Burmy evolved, so for a beginning, Jessie sends her Wobbuffet. However, Burmy is too hungry. Team Rocket's food is all eaten and think this is an agony they have to pay for the honey. Cheryl is sad, as she cannot disappoint her grandfather, but cannot read the map properly. The heroes give her confidence to find this honey. Ash sends Staravia to find Burmy. Burmy is ready and attacks Wobbuffet, but the attack is reflected. Jessie reminds Wobbuffet he needs to be defeated. Burmy charges and stops, then uses Protect. Meowth goes to deal with this. Staravia appears and returns to Ash with Burmy's location. Meowth gets attacked and retaliates with Fury Swipes. Though victorious, Meowth realizes he shouldn't have won. Jessie intimidates Burmy, but gets stopped, as the heroes arrive. Jessie sends Seviper and James his Carnivine. Seviper and Carnivine go to bite, but get stopped by Piplup's BubbleBeam. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, but misses. Brock and Cheryl pass them, but Meowth stops them. Cheryl sends Chansey, who slaps Meowth. Burmy throws away Wobbuffet and Meowth. Meowth goes to retaliate, but gets stopped by Burmy's Hidden Power. Just then, Burmy evolves into Mothim. Mothim shows its power using Psybeam. Seviper goes to use Poison Tail and Carnivine Bullet Seed, but gets stopped by Egg Bomb and Psybeam. Piplup uses BubbleBeam to get them out of the way and Pikachu's Volt Tackle blasts them off. Cheryl is very generous for the evolutions and Brock flirts, but Cheryl tells him she cannot, as her grandfather told that she cannot hold hands on the day when Burmy evolves. Mothim flies away, seeming to have found a scent of the Enchanted Honey. Debuts Characters *Cheryl Pokémon *Cheryl's Chansey *Wormadam (all formes) *Mothim (Cheryl's) Trivia *Music from Lucario and the Mystery of Mew is used as background music. *Professor Oak's Pokémon lecture: Ball Capsules **Pokémon senryū: はってみよう　シールキラキラ　ボールカプセル Hattemiyō, shīru kirakira, bōrukapuseru "Let's see, the Seals shine, Ball Capsule." *The English dub title is a pun on the song Some Enchanted Evening, from the musical South Pacific. Dub differences The boss fantasy is removed from the dub. It was not included because it involved Giovanni in a tight bathing suit while being covered in honey. Also, when the Pokémon come to Giovanni, they show their affection by licking him and rubbing him all over. Gallery The Pokémon lick honey DP030 2.jpg Burmy got defeated DP030 3.jpg Pikachu gets "attacked" DP030 4.jpg Burmy got too excited DP030 5.jpg Burmy gets reflected DP030 6.jpg Meowth won the battle DP030 7.jpg Burmy bounded Wobbuffet DP030 8.jpg The heroes follow Mothim }} Category:Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl Episodes Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yukihiro Makino Category:Episodes animated by Kazue Kinoshita